<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Choices We Make by AWhiteLilyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818364">The Choices We Make</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWhiteLilyy/pseuds/AWhiteLilyy'>AWhiteLilyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dungeons &amp; Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Artificer!Logan, Changeling!Janus, Druid!Patton, M/M, Paladin!Roman, Remus is vibing, Rogue!Janus, Roman's parents are the worst, Running Away, Sorcerer!Virgil, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, This is being entirely rewritten eventually, if you wanna ask about the original version go ahead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:36:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWhiteLilyy/pseuds/AWhiteLilyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you choose between loyalty and love?<br/>Between faith and action?<br/>What do you do when the world itself seems to stand in your way?<br/>When you've lost all that mattered most?<br/>When you don't know how to find it?<br/>And you're not sure you want it anyway.</p><p>When Virgil Raines disappears, Roman decides to go after him. But he may find more than he expected. And more than he could ever want. (Aka what happens when a dnd character concept goes too far)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just as a note, I don't DM and haven't done any creative writing outside of playing dnd since middle school, so this is going to be An Experience. I project heavily onto every dnd character I have ever made so uhhh.... yeah Buckle Up.<br/>I'm using dnd to structure a lot of the story, but I'm also breaking a few rules, so just let it happen.</p><p>Logos is taken with permission from Powerless by patentpending (Her writing is amazing and one of the things that inspired me to embark on this project)</p><p>I'm gonna rewrite these first few chapters, just a heads up</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman goes to visit Logan and finds a letter waiting for him</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Warnings: Running away, manipulative parents (please let me know if I need to add anything else)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan Sinclair had just finished setting the ruby in his latest creation and started making space on his workbench for his inscribing tools when he heard a soft warning hoot from the mechanical owl in the corner of his workshop. A moment later, in the corner of his vision, he watched as the door burst open in a whirlwind of white, red, and gold that could only mean his visitor was none other than Roman, loudly announcing his presence and disturbing Logan’s otherwise quiet day of methodical work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how is my favorite nerd on this gorgeous day?” his visitor said, maneuvering around several stools and ladders placed throughout the room to allow his gnomish friend access to the piles of various books and projects littered throughout, and coming to a halt on the other side of the workbench. “It really is something. You should get out and see it, just this once. There isn’t a cloud in the sky, and the flower markets are finally open. I swear they get more beautiful every year, perhaps rivaled only by myself, and one other of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they’re no more colorful than every year previous, though maybe this time you’ll actually find the courage to buy Virgil those flowers you’re always going on about.” Logan teased, earning several indignant squawks from his friend as he turned to his mechanical rat. “Logos, can you find those designs for the enchantment?” he said, turning to grab his ink and tools while his oldest creation scampered towards a pile of parchment and rifled through it, disturbing a letter sealed with purple wax before pulling out the desired document and returning to Logan’s side. “Ah, that reminds me. He left that for you a few days ago” Logan added, nodding to the letter before going back to his work as Roman flew across the room to the parchment, nearly upsetting several beakers and the rest of the stack of papers as he eagerly opened it, drinking in the contents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute or two, Logan realized that while Roman would usually be practically dancing around the room waxing poetic after receiving such a message, this time he was uncommonly silent. Looking up, he saw his friend precisely where he had been, staring blankly at the letter with a look of shock and concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman? Is everything alright?” Logan asked, putting down his tools and hopping off his stool to cautiously walk to his friend’s side. When he received no reaction, he gently took the letter, which Roman released absently, and quickly skimmed its contents. “Ah. That explains it. I suppose he did seem a bit disconcerted when he left it. He was in and out before I could ask him for help with something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Roman seemed to snap out of whatever state he was in, and rounded on Logan. “How many days ago? When did he give you this? What do you mean disconcerted?” He asked intensely, crowding his small friend against the low table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. Two days? Maybe three? What day is it today, I’ve been fairly preoccupied with this new project lately.” Logan replied, pushing up his glasses and sidestepping Roman as he returned the letter and continued “As for your other question, he seemed anxious about something, but frankly, when isn’t he. What struck me as odd was that he also appeared uncharacteristically determined, but as I already said, he left before I could ask about it. Why? Do you know what may have caused this reaction?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman paused, looking crestfallen before saying, barely above a whisper “Oh my gods I did this. I- I scared him away.” He stumbled back, legs buckling underneath him until he was seated, leaning back against one of the tables lining the walls of the small workshop. “I finally told him how much I loved him and what he meant to me, and- and he ran away. He ran away from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Falsehood” Logan immediately responded, coming to rest beside his friend. “For one thing, he said as much in his message. And I may not understand your feelings towards one another, but I can tell you that </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you care very deeply for one another. Virgil loves you, whether he is aware of it or not. But he also loves his family. And he has to decide for himself how to handle that. I’m sure he’ll return in time, once he makes his decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think his family had something else to do with this, do you?” Roman said, shooting up and beginning to pace around the small room. “Maybe they found out about everything, and are keeping him somewhere, and don’t want me to go looking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Logan got up and returned to his stool, watching Roman seriously. “If they had, I seriously doubt they’d allow him to leave you a message. Besides, as much as he cares for his family, they also care a great deal for him. I doubt they’d hurt him like that, as much as he seems to fear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I just- What if something happens to him? What if he doesn’t come back? What if I never see him again? Just like-” he paused, untying his hair and running his fingers through it absentmindedly, mumbling “Well at least Virgil bothered to say goodbye, kindof…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil will be fine. He is more than capable of handling himself. He’s accompanied several of his family’s merchants through the forests around Vrens-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if he isn’t! And I could have helped him! I can’t just wait around wondering if he’s okay and when he’s coming home! I just- I need to know that he’s okay.” Roman finally said, stopping opposite Logan as he looked at his friend with determination. “I’m going after him. He may have been fine before, but that was with other people and guards. There are dangerous people and creatures in Altos, and I can’t let him face them unprotected. I need to know he’ll be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not going to waste time trying to dissuade you from your course seeing as I do believe it’d ultimately be a futile effort, but at least consider how you’re going to track him down. As well as what you’re going to tell your own parents, unless you also intend to disappear and worry everyone.”  Logan replied, picking up his tools to begin his work again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that…” Roman said, smoothing and tying his hair back again. “I need a favor.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As Logan walked with Roman through the halls of his family’s estate, he was struck by how different it was from his own home. Where the walls of his house were covered in tapestries, art, or books from neighboring kingdoms, and the shelves littered with trinkets and objects collected over years and lifetimes, the Brightrose estate was decorated much more austerely. Along the main entryway were several suits of armor and what were clearly family heirloom weapons mounted on the walls, each imprinted with the rose-encircled tower of their house, and the rest of the manor was decorated sparsely with portraits of various locations within Altos or of the family itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could put too much thought into it, he and Roman arrived at the office of his friend’s parents, pausing a moment before entering. “And you’re sure about this? They’re unlikely to take it very well” Logan quietly asked once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you to come so i couldn’t talk myself out of it. I don’t need you to do it for me. Besides, I couldn’t hide from this forever. I need to face them. Better now than later I suppose” Roman replied before taking a deep breath and opening the door, finding his mother seated at the desk with his father reading a document over her shoulder. Where the hallways of the manor were well lit, and held mainly bright, clean colors, the office was dominated by darker wooden furniture and towering bookshelves holding worn, leather-bound tomes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Roman. I was wondering when you’d return. How was the city?” his father asked, looking up with a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes as they settled on Logan. “And you brought one of your friends. To what do we owe the pleasure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With practiced ease, Roman maneuvered through the conversation, “The flower markets opened today, and they’re quite lovely. Perhaps you could get some for mother, or to place around the manor and add some color.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An excellent idea” his mother replied, placing the papers aside and giving him her undivided attention. “Perhaps I’ll go see them some time this week. Though surely you didn’t come here to speak about flowers. What did you want, dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick glance to Logan to steel himself, and Roman stared down his parents as he responded “Virgil Raine has gone missing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would you expect us to do about it? Surely you aren’t implying that we had anything to do with it? What business would we have with that ruined family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A steadying hand on his arm was all that kept Roman from sharing his true thoughts as he instead sighed, continuing “No. You’re not involved. Not directly anyway. But I am. I’m going after him. I’m going to bring him back to Vrens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s preposterous” his mother waved him off automatically. “You really shouldn’t interact with him, or any of that family, for your own good. It’s bad enough you’d sully yourself with this one.” she continued, nodding at Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand gripping his arm tightened in reflex at her words as Roman fired back “Virgil is not responsible for his parent’s actions! And I am not ‘sullying’ myself with him or with Logan. They may not have fought off monsters or combatants, but they are both far more honorable and braver than you will ever be. I will find Virgil and I will bring him home. Because I love him. And I don’t care what you have to say about it. I can’t let my fear of you control me anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romans father lightly huffed, remarking quietly “The girl was right after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What girl? What are you talking about?” Roman asked, confusion written on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Raine girl showed up on our doorstep two nights ago, saying she needed to speak to you about her brother. We turned her away since we assumed you’d have known better than associate yourself with them.” his father replied as he leaned back against the wall, smirking before the amusement vanished from his face as he finished “It would appear I was wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman finally let his temper explode, slamming his hands against his parents’ desk “You knew he was gone! For days! And you didn’t even see fit to tell me! I could have caught up to him already! But instead you just let him go, and wasted my time.” He stared them down, rage burning in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father snarled back “And you want to waste everything we have done for years to keep our family above the rumors and plots that would sink us! Ask your friend there what it’s like to have to scramble for what others deign to give you. We wanted to ensure you and your children wouldn’t know that because of mistakes we made. And you would throw all of that away? So easily?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And by mistakes, would you be talking about your involvement at all, or the way you betrayed them?” He responded coolly, watching as his parents’ faces returned the fury in his own. “They were your friends, and you just turned them in to save yourselves. Because hey, what use is honor so long as you still come out on top, right? And then you tried to pretend like none of it had even happened. You just swept the truth into the shadows, spun a different story, and hoped nobody would look too closely. And then when Remus-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough!” his mother shouted, rising from her chair and commanding the attention of the room. “The crown tourney is in a month. You have until then to bring him back. Assuming you can even find him. And bring that one with you.” she added, nodding again to Logan. “Maybe he can impress upon you the importance of status in this city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name is Logan” Roman whispered, gritting his teeth before spinning angrily and storming past his friend and out of the room. As Logan turned to follow, he heard Roman’s mother clear her throat, and looked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smoothed the front of her dress before sitting again, “Do ensure our son makes the correct decision. We wouldn’t want him to regret his actions later. And you would do well to forget what you just heard.” She paused in thought before continuing “I understand your work requires several reagents you’ve had such trouble getting into the city. If you help our son, I’m certain we could come to some arrangement to help you get what you need in return” she smiled predatorily before dismissing him and going back to her work, Roman’s father still fuming behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan turned and left, finding Roman leaning against the wall a distance away, his hair undone and his head in his hands. As Logan approached, he looked up, brushing his hair back before joining his friend down the corridor in the direction they’d come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that could’ve gone better,” he said, letting out a long sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could’ve gone worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it could’ve gone way worse” Roman agreed, running his fingers through his auburn locks. “I’m sorry you got dragged into it. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. I could try-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. With both you and Virgil gone, there isn’t much to keep me in Vrens anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about your shop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taylor may not quite have my talent for magic, but they have enough for the few enchantment orders that come in. I wouldn’t be able to do much else, seeing as I’m running low on supplies and you know as well as I that I have little chance of acquiring more without your assistance. Besides, someone needs to keep you out of trouble.” Logan chuckled to himself, “You were worried about Virgil finding trouble, but I suspect you’ll go looking for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman scoffed, and mussed his shorter friend’s curls before turning more serious “Thank you. Really. You’re a great friend. And not just for this. You know, for someone who claims to not deal with emotions, you show you care an awful lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could just make out the blush creeping up Logan’s ears as he hurried forward “Yes. Well. We will need some time to gather supplies, but I think we can leave in the morning if we work diligently. I’ll see if I can ask Astrid what her family has already accomplished as far as searching, and meet you here in the morning. If you can get horses, that’d be preferable, but I wouldn’t want to stretch your luck. Let me know if there are any complications” Logan finished, flipping what Roman recognized as an enchanted coin to him before turning out of the manor and the estate.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil runs into someone he never expected to, and meetings are less than friendly</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Warnings: Running away, alcohol, gambling, suggestive language, cursing, start of a panic attack, weapons/blades, fire, bar fight, death mention (Please let me know if I need to add anything else!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil sat in the darkened corner of the tavern, content to finally be off of his feet and with a warm meal and place to stay for the moment, even if the stew and ale were both watered down to the point of barely having any flavor at all, though he really didn’t expect much else, given how out of the way this place was. He’d been careful to stay away from the main roads, hoping to avoid recognition by any of the traders or caravans that his aunts worked with. He was probably going to be found eventually, but he just needed to put more distance between himself and the capital before that happened. He had to get far enough away that whoever found him couldn’t stop him from reaching his destination. Once he got there, then and only then could he go home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil surveyed the room as he ate, trying to listen for any rumors from Vrens, though he couldn’t get much. There were one or two patrons at the bar, both deep in their cups with the tavernkeep trying to tend to them while also keeping an eye on the rest of the occupants of the room, who were watching a gambling match with vested interest. Virgil couldn’t exactly tell what was going on, both due to the small crowd and the fact that he’d never been much of one for games of chance, but he could see that the game seemed to be between a burly, brutish man and a figure in a dark cloak. Judging by the reactions from the crowd, it appeared that the man was badly losing, though the cloaked figure seemed almost bored with the game, or rather, like they were playing a game far more interesting to them than the one in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Virgil continued surveying the crowd surrounding the players, his gaze stuck to one man in particular and he stiffened. How could Roman have caught up to him so fast? How did he even find him? What was he going to do? Would he insist that Virgil go back to Vrens? How would he even respond to that? He missed Roman and his family dearly, and Logan was the only real friend he had aside from a few of the travelling merchants. Leaving them had already been enough to set him on edge, even without the constant threat of being found at any moment. But he was no closer to solving his problem than he had been when he left. He had to keep going. Maybe if he was quick and quiet he could leave without being noticed. Not being able to spend the night in a bed would be a shame, but better than being sent back to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s thoughts ground to a halt and then scrambled all over again as the man turned, and he realized that it wasn’t Roman, but instead someone who looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> similar. He had the same tanned skin and chestnut brown hair, but where Roman’s hair was neatly kept, this man’s was more disheveled, with uneven ends. He also sported a curled mustache that Roman certainly did not. He couldn’t be Remus, could he? He’d disappeared years ago, and nobody had heard from him since. What would he even be doing here? Why did he leave in the first place? What would he think about everything that’s happened since? What Virgil did? Would he try to send him back? The questions screamed in his head and he watched as the man was stopped by the cloaked gambler, who was staring at Virgil with a look of curiosity and suspicion. The man followed their gaze to Virgil, and with a look of recognition, bounded across the tavern with a smile and a wicked glint in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment, Virgil immediately realized that even if this was Remus, he was certainly not the same boy he had known as a child. Although Virgil was always kept away from the Brightrose twins at court gatherings, it hadn’t escaped his notice that before his disappearance, Remus had gained a reputation for his ferocity and strength in tournaments, and people looked at him with hesitation and fear, especially since such fights were some of the only events he was ever seen at. Virgil had been reluctant to believe the rumors, especially given those he heard about himself, but now, seeing how this man’s demeanor spoke to an intimate knowledge of violence, he couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps they were true. It gave him just enough pause to pin him to his seat as Remus slid into another across the table from Virgil, grabbing his ale and taking a swig before grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> be doing alone, all the way out here? Finally get tired of all the ass kissing? Really it almost could have been fun if they weren’t such dicks about it” Remus shrugged. Virgil’s continued to spiral and he began to hyperventilate, pupils blown wide, and wisps of purple flame started to lick over his hands. Noticing this, Remus dropped to an excited whisper “Oh shit! What happened? What did you do? Is there an assassin involved?” However, before he could interrogate Virgil further, shouting rose from the gamblers on the other side of the tavern, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer cheatin’!” the burly man screamed, rising from his chair with enough force to knock it over. “Yer a filthy, honorless piece of shit. And you owe me my money back” He said, towering over his opponent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? And could you prove that? It is a game of chance. It’s possible that you just lost. Every time” they replied in a smooth voice, smirking, clearly unimpressed by the man’s attempts to intimidate them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooo sit tight for just one minute. This is my favorite part” Remus winked at Virgil before hurrying back to the gamblers, whispering something in the man’s ear before ducking, swiftly dodging a blow that connected instead with one of the other spectators, who was too drunk to realize what had just happened as they dropped their tankard and swung back. As the fight grew, Virgil managed to collect his thoughts just enough to edge around the room and out the door, thankfully without being dragged into the brawl. He headed around to the back of the tavern to finish catching his breath and calming down, at which point he realized he was no longer alone. Standing across from him in the low light was Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen. I can’t go back to Vrens. Not yet” he said, pushing off of the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet? Why’d you leave if you’re going back?” Remus replied, eyes narrowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil considered his answer carefully. Remus seemed to think he’d run from the pageantry of the courts, so he could probably play along with that. It wasn’t like he didn’t have more than his fair share of exhausting experiences, varying from disdain for his parents’ actions to pity for their deaths. But Remus hadn’t been found after he’d left. Maybe he could help Virgil from being caught, at least until he made it to the clearing. As Virgil thought, he saw a flash of light in the corner of his eye, and he noticed a dagger in Remus’s hand and an intense look in his eye. Again, Virgil’s thoughts raced, as he remembered that this was a stranger, who had just started a bar fight and then followed him out here to what? Threaten him? Worse?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His spiraling thoughts were interrupted as the back door to the tavern slammed open, revealing Remus, grinning and slightly disheveled, but very much not standing across from him. Virgil turned, blinking, and his vision shattered in gold light briefly, revealing the figure across from him indeed appeared to be Remus, though he now wore the smooth-voiced gambler’s clothing, and had a wicked set of scars across the left half of his face. Panic ripped through Virgil’s mind as, on instinct, his violet and black flames roared to life, wreathing him in dark fire. Meanwhile, the Remus in the gambler’s clothes scowled as they </span>
  <em>
    <span>shifted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, returning to the form they’d used in the tavern as they unclasped their dark cloak, letting it flutter to the ground, revealing an arsenal of blades strapped to their body. Another long dagger appeared in their free hand as they faced Virgil, ready for a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil! There you are! I told you I’d be right back! And I was even careful to make sure nothing got thrown in your direction” Remus pouted, leaving the light of the tavern behind to approach the other two. “Oh! You met Jan-Jan! And you even managed to get under their skin! Not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> can do that” he continued, sounding almost impressed, and seemingly with no regard for the tension between the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus” the gambler sighed, though their gaze didn’t waver from Virgil. “Would you care to enlighten me as to who this is, why he was watching you, and just what is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t pretend that you don’t watch me just as intensely” Remus winked. “Virgil’s from that family I told you about. You know, the one my parents fucked over? He ditched those court dorks and is pretty freaked about it.” he said before gasping and turning to the gambler excitedly. “We should help him! Come on Janus, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, I would like you to answer my earlier question. What’s so important that you’d leave Vrens but still go back? What are you doing here? And I would suggest not lying to me” they responded, pointing one of their blades casually towards Virgil as gold flashed in their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing he wasn’t in immediate danger, Virgil’s flames pulled back, though they still danced over his fingers as he stared down the changeling. “I’m headed north on personal business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you were watching Remus so intensely because?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he wants to fuck! You could’ve just asked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Virgil screamed in frustration “I mean, how would you react if you saw someone who you hadn’t seen in probably 10 years. Someone who still looks remarkably like a person who you don’t want to find you just yet. And then they corner and interrogate you, and someone who looks like them threatens you! Do you think you would be calm in that situation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus narrowed their eyes at him before they relented, finally sheathing their daggers and picking up their cloak, though they continued to keep an eye on Virgil as they moved. “Whatever. Fine. Remus, would I be correct in assuming that we are not welcome to stay the night here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t break a table this time! And I still think that winning the fight means they should have to leave, not us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Well, we should find a place to make camp before it gets too dark. Preferably far enough away that when those thugs wake up and realize they don’t have any money to pay for a room, they won’t get any grand ideas” They said before setting their cloak around them and starting back towards the road. Remus grabbed Virgil’s arm, ignoring his lingering magic, and pulled him after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s mind scrambled to catch up to what had just happened. He’d run into someone he never expected to. Who apparently had no intention of sending him back, and wanted to help? He briefly considered turning around and heading back to the tavern, but his thoughts kept circling back to the fact that Remus had remained hidden for 5 years. Maybe it was worth it to stick around, at least until they got further from the capital. Hopefully his friend wouldn’t kill him by then. And hopefully when Virgil did leave, he would be free to. He shook his head before his thoughts could spiral down yet another path of what-ifs that night, hurrying to catch up to Remus and Janus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked for around 20 minutes mostly in a tentative silence before the sunset forced them to stop, and Remus went to gather some firewood while Janus and Virgil were left alone to set up the rest of camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I realize that our meeting was not exactly friendly, but you can stop looking at me like you expect me to attack you at any time you know” Janus said, beginning to remove their weapons and dark leather armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> almost try to kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you me. Just as you have your reasons for not revealing your entire purpose in being here, I have my reasons to be exceedingly suspicious, especially this close to the city. But Remus has decided he wants to help you, and I don’t control what he does. So long as you don’t cause problems and we don’t go any closer to the city, I don’t have a problem with it, so you can relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relaxing isn’t really my style, but I get it” Virgil replied quietly, just as Remus returned with the firewood, arranging it before looking excitedly at him. He rolled his eyes before setting it alight, though Remus deflated a little when the flames burned a bright orange instead of Virgil’s purple. He shrugged, turning to finish putting out his bedroll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Stormy Night, what happened between you and Roman? Any juicy details?” Remus asked, cackling as a blush quickly appeared on Virgil’s face and he sputtered at the sudden question. “Oh my gods! I got it in one! I didn’t think he had it in him to disobey mommy and daddy after what happened last time. Did you know he has a birthmark on his-” he was interrupted by his bedroll hitting him square in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep terrorizing him Remus. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> excited by the thought of him running off and you dragging me halfway across the kingdom to track him down. Speaking of, we need to talk about where we’re going.” They turned to Virgil, who gave them a grateful look as they continued, “You said you were heading north. You’re welcome to continue to be cryptic, though a vague description of how far would be helpful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just over the mountains.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you were intending to make that journey alone?” They chuckled to themself “Even with what I saw of your magic, you wouldn’t make it through those mountains, unless you intended to sail around them?” they shot him a questioning look before continuing. “Well regardless, we probably have about a week’s walk ahead of us until we would have to decide, assuming we don’t run into too much trouble” they finished, looking at Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably head out early tomorrow so we don’t run into your ‘friends’ from the tavern” Virgil pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, if they want to go again, who am I to deny them?” Remus smiled, that wicked glint back in his eye for a moment before he turned to Janus. “You didn’t have to cheat, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, but where would be the fun in that? Besides, you needed to blow off some steam, and we both know that every coin of theirs was stolen from other travellers.” They responded before turning back to Virgil. “But you have a point. The sooner we put distance between us and Vrens, the better. I’ll take first watch, then Remus, then you” they finished, unsheathing one of their daggers before beginning to clean their nails with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus settled down quickly and soon after was snoring, though Virgil remained awake a little longer, his anxiety about the whole situation refusing to cease. Eventually he just gave up, joining Janus seated closer to the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By all means, stay awake all night. I’m sure that’ll go great for you. Even if you don’t require sleep, you should get some rest” they said, noting his pointed ears. “I thought we already addressed that I won’t try to kill you in your sleep, so what are you still worried about? I’m going to trust you enough to go to bed. Which, by the way, if you intend to disappear in the night, at least wake me up so those bandits don’t surprise us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing. Am I free to go? You said Remus would track me down and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to leave, I won’t stop you. As for Remus, he does what he wants. I’ve learned that there’s no use in trying to control him, and that’s a cruel thing to do anyway” they said, looking over at him fondly “He has an uncanny knack for finding people, even when it shouldn’t be possible, and I have a feeling that he wants to help you out of more than the goodness of his heart. That being said, if you really want to leave, he might just surprise both of us. That’d be a conversation to have with him though. For now though, you should try to get some rest, unless you’d like to take first watch instead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that’d be better. I have a feeling I won’t settle for a while anyway”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be my guest. Trying to wake up Remus is a chore anyway. Good luck” Janus said as they got up, moving just out of the immediate brightness of the campfire before sitting against a tree and closing their eyes, dagger still resting in their lap.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman and Logan meet someone who can help them on their journey, and they help him in return.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Warnings: swords, guns (its not a gun but similar idea so just in case), violence (Please let me know if I need to add anything else)</p><p>I'm really sorry this is late. It took me a while to find the right voice and momentum. Also Roman and Patton are pretty foreign voices in my head compared to everyone else so it's rough. My classes are starting up, so I'll probably slow down a little in general, just as a heads up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman breathed deeply, smiling as he rode through the woods surrounding Vrens. It had been too long since he’d left the city, and riding through those gates had never felt quite so freeing. A new adventure lay before him, and at the end of it, he would be holding his love in his arms again. And then, nothing would stand between them. He wouldn’t allow it anymore.</p><p>It had been too long since Roman had last left to travel across Altos on assignment, and he loved the beauty of the kingdom dearly. He soaked in the scenery and the images, with the hope that he could paint them when he returned. He wanted few things more than to share that beauty with the ones he loved.</p><p>As he gazed at his surroundings, watching the way the wind rustled the vibrant green leaves, he noted the way his companion was clearly showing signs of discomfort after hours of riding. Logan was less used to the activity than Roman, and the lesser used roads they were traveling along certainly didn’t help the issue. So, a short while later, he dismounted, guiding his steed towards a small stream.</p><p>“You should get used to riding after a few days, and the soreness will ease up after a while. We can rest as long as you need. Besides, our mounts could use the break too.” He smiled fondly at his friend, leading the other’s smaller pony to the water before beginning to search their packs for some food.</p><p>“I’m certain there must be some way to make that saddle more comfortable.” Logan grumbled, stretching his legs. “Something to look into at a future time. We shouldn’t delay too long if we want to find and catch up to Virgil. We still don’t have any leads, and-”</p><p>“Come on, Lo. I want to find him just as much, if not more, than you do. But you shouldn’t focus so much on the end goal. Take the chance to enjoy this. When was the last time you left the city, hmm? Have you ever been outside the walls?”</p><p>“I don’t see the benefit to leaving. I can accomplish far more from the safety and comfort of my workshop.”</p><p>Roman sighed, shaking his head before offering his friend some bread. “Not everything has to have a purpose. You gotta learn to stop and smell the roses sometimes.”</p><p>“I’m perfectly satisfied smelling the flowers in the city if I so desire, and we really don’t have time for such a frivolous errand anyway” Logan mumbled to himself as he took the food, making a show of looking around at the trees that surrounded them. As he did so, he noticed a flash of movement past the treeline on the other side of the road, just as the bronze owl perched on his saddle began to hoot loudy, signalling that the travellers were no longer alone.</p><p>“Who goes there! Show yourself!” Roman cried, reaching towards the sword and shield still strapped to his horse. He knew the forest was home to bandits and thieves, and there was good reason that some of these roads were less travelled, but to attack a knight, or even <em>be </em>this close to the city was bold, even for them.</p><p>“Oh, hi there. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to alarm anyone” a soft voice replied. A moment later, a freckled halfling with sandy curls and large brown eyes tumbled from the underbrush, dusting himself off before taking in the pair of travellers before him, smiling. As his gaze landed on Roman’s armor and the shield emblazoned with his family’s sigil, he brightened. “I’m Patton! Are you a knight by any chance? Maybe you can help me!”</p><p>“I am indeed! Sir Roman Brightrose at your service! And my friend there is the magnificently bright Logan Sinclair.” he proclaimed, bowing with a flourish. “What assistance do you require?”</p><p>”Great!” the halfling excitedly replied as he began his tale “A nearby town has been having a problem with villagers disappearing in the woods. I went to check it out, thinking it might be some kind of animal that found itself in some trouble, but it was a little more than I could bear by myself. I was going to head back to tell them they should try to find a hunter or a knight, but then I ran into you!”</p><p>“Of course we can-”</p><p>“Roman, might I remind you that we’re on a time table? We only have a month to find Virgil and bring him back, and we need all the time we can get, especially since we don’t even know what direction he-”</p><p>“I swore an oath to protect this kingdom and its people. If I ignored it in my own self-interest, what kind of knight would I be? I’d be no better than my parents. The people of this town are hurting, and I’m here and capable of helping them.” Roman fixed Logan with a look that meant he wouldn’t be swayed from his decision. He loosed a breath, pacing a little as he gesticulated “And who knows, maybe one of them has seen Virgil. He wasn’t spotted on the main roads, so he very well may have passed this way.”</p><p>“Um, well…” Roman turned back towards Patton, who now appeared much more hesitant, rubbing his arms with his gaze downcast. “You don’t have to of course. I just thought… but if you need to find someone who came through this way, I could probably help. Or rather, I have friends who could-”</p><p>“Could you really!?” Roman sped towards him, picking him up and spinning him around before setting him back down just as quickly, blushing slightly. “Oh, apologies. I just- Virgil left the capitol a few days ago and we don’t know where he went or what happened to him and if you can help me find him, I’d be in your debt. Anything I can do for you, just name it.” He finished, kneeling before a wide-eyed Patton.</p><p>“Oh! You really don’t have to do anything. I’m happy to help. I mean, if you wanted to help take care of this monster for the town that’d be great, but really, it’s nothing.”</p><p>“If you are able to assist us, it would significantly reduce the amount of time we may waste trying to find the correct trail to follow, and so I retract my earlier objection, so long as this detour doesn’t hamper our efforts too much” Logan added, adjusting his glasses.</p><p>Patton’s gaze shifted between them, as he whispered to himself, “You care about him a lot.” After a moment, he brightened back to his earlier state, smiling once again. “Well then, can you describe this Virgil? Assuming he’s the one you’re looking for.”</p><p>“He’s an anxious one, my stormcloud” Roman began, fondness reflected his face as his own gaze floated into his memories. “He hides away most of his softness, but that just makes it even more precious when it comes to light. Like his smile as radiant as the sun itself, or his eyes that I could never tire of getting lost in. One the brightest emerald, while the other is a sparkling amethyst. Both so beautiful, though he hides them beneath his onyx locks.”</p><p>Logan cleared his throat to pull Roman from his fantasy before sighing. “Virgil is a fairly pale elf, a bit shorter than Roman. He appears to have left the city around 4 days ago, though in what direction we aren’t sure. He hasn’t been seen on any of the main roads, and so we are searching the less traveled routes. If it would be of any assistance, it may also be worth noting that Virgil has a wealth of bloodline magic at his disposal, which commonly manifests as violet flames or energy.”</p><p>At that, a strange look flashed across Patton’s face, though it was gone just as quickly as he nodded. He rummaged through his own pack for a moment before retrieving some berries and nuts, whistling loudly. Both Roman and Logan flinched at the sudden noise, and he smiled apologetically before a large and beautiful bird alighted on his arm and began to pick at the offered food as he whispered to it. When he was done, the bird seemed to acknowledge Patton’s words before taking off into the canopy.</p><p>“She’ll ask around, and if any of the birds have seen him, she’ll let me know. This close to Vrens, it should be a pretty safe bet we’ll find him, unless he headed towards the Dead Wood.” Patton said, brushing the remaining crumbs out of his hand.</p><p>“You can talk to birds” Roman whispered absentmindedly as he got up and brushed himself off. “That’s amazing!”</p><p>“Sure can! Most other animals too, though they don’t always want to talk to me. But food helps!”</p><p>Logan cocked his head quizzically. “I wasn’t aware there were any druid clans in this part of the kingdom.”</p><p>That same look passed over Patton’s face for a split second before he smiled broadly at his new companions. “In the meantime, we should go deal with that creature, yeah? Let’s go!” He waited for them to gather themselves and their things before leading the way from the road and into the thick forest.</p><hr/><p>“Are you planning to tell us what this creature is at any point? Or how far we’re going?” Logan asked Patton after several minutes. He wasn’t used to traversing untamed wilderness, and his diminutive stature was making it rather difficult. It was especially slow going since he and Roman had to lead their mounts through the trees, though Patton was exceptionally adept at calming them when they spooked.</p><p>“Oh, of course! Owlbears aren’t terribly rare, although I’m not sure where this one came from if it’s only recently causing problems. Maybe The Dead Wood...” he trailed off, shaking his head before continuing. “Initially I thought it was just a large bear, and it sure looked like it, but oh man it was not impressed by me. I think it was just up ahead. Unless I got lost again” he chuckled, shrugging at the incredulous look Logan shot him.</p><p>“I haven’t personally dealt with one before, though I’ve heard stories. It’s mostly their size you need to worry about. Not that their bite and claws aren’t a threat, but…” Roman gestured at his smaller companions. “Just let me hold its attention, okay?”</p><p>“As if you could ever <em>not</em> be the center of attention” Logan mumbled under his breath. “Just don’t do anything reckless.” Roman turned towards him, bringing his hand up in mock offense, and Logan leveled him with a stare. “It would be most unfortunate to lose one of my best friends, and even moreso to have to explain the ordeal to Virgil. Additionally, you’d be condemning me to speak with your parents again, and really, what kind of friend would you be if you subjected me to <em>that</em>” Logan finished, turning away and busying himself with preparing some of his inventions.</p><p>Roman was about to reply when Patton suddenly shushed them, and all three just noticed the sound of something large moving in a clearing several feet ahead of them. Roman and Logan carefully tied up their steeds with some food, hoping they wouldn’t be too distraught, and they all crept forwards, Roman taking the lead with Patton shortly behind and Logan trying his best to sneak through the underbrush behind them. Roman’s chainmail, though affording him a great deal of safety, was not the easiest thing to move in quietly, and just as they broke into the clearing, they saw the large owlbear staring directly at Roman with beady eyes before it screeched, lumbering towards them.</p><p>Roman immediately ran further into the clearing, trying to put some distance between himself and the others. He slashed at the monster with his longsword as he passed, attempting to lure it further into the space. However, the combination of feathers and rough bear hide was tougher than he expected, preventing the substantial hit that he had been hoping for.</p><p>Logan meanwhile, had freed his newest creation from its holster, and leveled it at the creature. As he spoke the command word, it glowed brightly, and fire streamed down the barrel in a bolt, solidly connecting with the owlbear’s shoulder and scorching it. For a moment, Logan basked in the euphoria of his successful invention. However, when he looked up, all the blood drained from his face as he saw the creature looming over him. He was suddenly incredibly grateful for the armor Roman had forced him to purchase before leaving, as the creature slashed and bit at the leather, which would almost certainly cause colorful bruises and mild cuts later, though Logan didn’t think any serious harm had been done.</p><p>He watched as the beast was suddenly tugged away from him, and he just managed to see Patton, of all people, around its bulk. He had apparently run into the clearing behind the owlbear, launching a vine around one of its legs and tugging it away from the gnome.</p><p>“Logan! Are you alright?” Roman shouted, watching for Logan’s acknowledgement before he turned towards the monster, his sword lighting up in bright white before he brought it down opposite where Logan had hit it, this time easily searing through the owlbear’s hide as it screeched in anger and pain.</p><p>Logan, still a tad shaken from his much too close encounter with an owlbear over twice his height, pulled a glass vial filled with a sickly green liquid from his belt and threw it at the creature’s head as it turned towards Roman. The vial shattered, and the liquid inside began to bubble and ooze against its hide.</p><p>Not dissuaded from its anger, the monster turned, ferociously attacking Roman this time, though he managed to block the worst of the strikes with his shield, and his chainmail protected him from the rest. Meanwhile, Patton had managed to climb on top of the beast, and appeared to have conjured sharp claws of his own with which he tore at the owlbear’s already ruined flesh, cutting even deeper.</p><p>With a final strike, Roman managed to pierce the monster’s heart and it stilled, collapsing under the weight of its own bulk. The three breathed heavily, watching it intensely to ensure it wouldn’t rise again before letting their guards down.</p><p>“Well, that was a hoot” Patton broke the silence, giggling to himself as he went to make sure their mounts were still safe and not overly agitated.</p><p>Logan shook his head at the pun, approaching the owlbear’s corpse with a calculating look. As he took out a dagger and began to take some feathers and pieces of the hide, Roman chuckled to himself.</p><p>“Should’ve known the nerd would be more interested in getting samples than anything else after his first brush with danger.”</p><p>“Once the adrenaline wears off, I’m sure I’ll be more as you expect. For now, I’m intrigued by the properties of this creature’s natural defenses. I’ll have to ask Patton more about it later.”</p><p>Roman paused for a moment before following his friend out of the clearing. When they approached the spot where they had tied up the horse and pony, Roman brightened again upon seeing a familiar bird on Patton’s shoulder.</p><p>“According to some of the other birds in the forest, someone matching Virgil’s description and giving off a lot of nervous energy headed north from the city. Once we get back to town, we should just be able to follow the road” he said, smiling as the bird flew off and disappeared into the canopy.</p><p>“We- You- You’re coming with us?” Roman questioned, untying his and Logan’s steeds.</p><p>“If you don’t mind, I’d like to. There’s the chance that the birds are wrong. They can be real birdbrains sometimes. And even if they aren’t, you might need more help, and I’d be happy to offer it.”</p><p>“Thank you, Patton. That’s quite kind of you” Logan said sincerely as he finished carefully placing his creations back in his pack.</p><p>“I’m going to owe you so many favors” Roman smiled as he led the way back towards the road and the adventure ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Warnings: death mention, blades, violence, suggestive language, cursing (Please let me know if I need to add anything!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Virgil began to travel with his new companions, he was struck by the similarities between Remus and his brother. He constantly filled the space with questions, stories, and comments, repeatedly pulling both Janus and Virgil from their thoughts.</p><p>“<em>Now</em> will you tell me the dirty details of you and Roman? They must be juicy if you’ve kept me waiting this long!” Remus asked for the third time that day.</p><p>Sighing, Virgil finally accepted defeat. “Gods, you’re worse than Astrid. I don’t get why you even care. It’s not like it’s anything interesting. I just ran into him one day while I was running an errand for my aunts. It was the first time I’d gotten the chance to talk to him since… you know…” he trailed off for a second, rubbing the back of his neck before shaking his head and continuing.</p><p>“I really didn’t expect much, considering he’s the nobility’s golden child, but he was weirdly sincere. Everyone else always looked down on me and my siblings, treated us with pity or disdain. They just pretended to care. Roman- he talked to me like an actual person. It was… nice” he said with a small smile.</p><p>“After that, I didn’t expect to see him again. People don’t really stick around me for long, and honestly I can’t blame them. I mean, who’d want to be friends with a traitor’s son? It’s social suicide” he laughed darkly, shrugging. “But the next time I was running errands in that part of the city, I found him in the same spot. And a few more times after that. Almost like he was waiting for me. <em>Oh my gods he was waiting for me</em>” Virgil stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide.</p><p>“You must have really excited him for him to go all puppy dog on you, waiting for his master” Remus cackled as a blushing Virgil pushed him. “I guess he finally got rid of the stick up his ass too. Really, how boring can you be!” </p><p>“With someone who cares about you, I can <em>definitely</em> see why you’d want to leave” Janus remarked casually. “Abandoning him is the perfect way to show you care!”</p><p>“Oh, fuck you!” Virgil rounded on them suddenly, in a tone hostile enough to earn a look of mild surprise.</p><p>“Many have tried, none succeeded” Remus interrupted. “Unless the answer has changed?” he glanced at Janus over his shoulder but was quickly waved off as they narrowed their eyes at Virgil.</p><p>“Then please, enlighten me. Just why <em>did </em>you leave?” they pushed, searching Virgil’s face.</p><p>“And why should I tell you? Why do you want to know my reason for leaving so badly?”</p><p>Janus watched Virgil for a moment longer before their expression soured, all amusement gone. “Oh, for the love of- of course that’s what this is about” they huffed, turning away. “Funny, it’s been so long, I’d almost forgotten what it was like.”</p><p>“What are you even talking about?” Virgil asked, looking to Remus for an explanation, but he appeared just as curious as to what was about to happen.</p><p>Janus turned back to face him, recapturing his attention with a tone that was far too casual to be accidental, “Don’t you think it’s interesting how you’re so much less defensive with Remus than with me? Even though, of the two of us, he’s far more dangerous to tell secrets to.” Virgil could just make out Remus shrugging in agreement in the corner of his eye, but he didn’t dare take his focus off of the threat before him, seeming more and more like a predator playing with their prey.</p><p>“Surely it can’t be the fact that you were friends when you were children, since you yourself said you didn’t expect even Roman to treat you differently than anyone else had.” Virgil opened his mouth to defend himself, but Janus silenced him with a glare. “Perhaps it’s because he looks so much like his twin? Oh, but I can do that too!” As if to prove their point, they shifted into a version of Roman several years younger, but still very much recognizable as they stared down at him.</p><p>“That’s the real problem though, isn’t it?” They began to circle Virgil, punctuating their statements with shapeshifts, each lasting barely long enough to settle before flowing into the next, the only constant in each form the scarring over the left half of their face.</p><p><em>A masculine half-giant with sailor tattoos.</em> “Because you can’t trust a changeling.”</p><p><em>An old genasi woman with pale blue skin and while hair that floats like clouds</em>. “They’re nothing but liars, thieves, and spies.”</p><p><em>An androgenous lavender tiefling with blood red eyes</em>. “It’s impossible to know what’s the truth when it comes to them.”</p><p><em>A dark-skinned dwarven woman missing an arm</em>. “They’d do anything or use anyone to get what they want.”</p><p><em>A young dragonborn child, whose scales rapidly shift colors: red to silver to blue to gold</em>. “They only care about themselves.”</p><p><em>Virgil’s own mismatched eyes stared back at him, blazing with fury</em>. “One day, my capacity for deception may be the only thing that stands between you and a grave. And I would just <em>love</em> to be killed because you couldn’t get off your high horse “ they sneered. “After all, how many lies have you told to get here?”</p><p>Virgil instinctively moved again to rise to the challenge and defend himself, flame dancing at his fingertips. But as he stared into his own eyes, the realization broke through his anger that just as he was learning that Remus was a very different person than the friend he’d once known, he knew even less about Janus. And he had had more than his fair share of being judged prematurely.</p><p>He backed down, and Janus finally turned away, shifting one last time into a short haired, blonde human, slightly taller than Virgil. “I cannot force you to answer me, or tell the truth for that matter, and nor would I. However I would expect at least a modicum of respect in return.”</p><p>Virgil tilted his head, remembering the golden flash in their own the night before. Not wanting to start another fight, he shook it off, whispering just loud enough to be audible, “You’re right.”</p><p>Janus whipped back around, the surprise etched on their face causing Remus to giggle before they composed themself, listening attentively. “Go on.”</p><p>“I was afraid, okay? Our families don’t exactly get along” he said, starting back down the road.</p><p>“Like a tornado and a farmhouse!” Remus interjected.</p><p>“Sure…” Virgil blinked a few times as he processed the statement. He sighed, shaking his head before nodding towards Remus and continuing. “The reason I hadn’t spoken to either of them in years is ‘cause before that day, there was always someone to maintain the distance, on both sides. Their parents didn’t want anything to do with my family. And for the most part, the feeling was mutual. I mean, they killed our parents, or might as well have. Growing up, we were pretty much the only support we had in a world that didn’t know what to do with us. My brother tried to keep us as far away from them as possible, like he was scared they’d cause us even more trouble.”</p><p>“They’d have to acknowledge you existed to do that. I tried for years but they’re more stubborn than a dead donkey!”</p><p>“I didn’t say it made sense. But if anyone found out about me and Roman, and my family decided I was a traitor, I couldn’t even blame them.” He finished, mumbling under his breath “Doesn’t mean I could handle hearing it.”</p><p>“Who cares what they think?” Remus questioned, gesturing dramatically. “If they have a problem with something that brings you happiness, fuck them! And not in the fun way!”</p><p>“Not everyone has regrettable blood relatives, dear” Janus replied, turning back to Virgil and wordlessly prompting him to continue.</p><p>“I was tired of living the lie.  It was like waiting for the best part of my world to collapse at any time for over a year. And then Roman had to go and- I didn’t want to choose between my family and him. I <em>couldn’t </em>choose.”</p><p>“Yes, because clearly there <em>wasn’t </em>a choice involved in leaving them all behind.” Janus commented, earning a glare from Virgil.</p><p>“It doesn’t even matter anyway. They probably all know now, so it’s over anyway and they all hate me, and this whole trip is a waste of-”</p><p>“If you believed that, you wouldn’t still be here, fighting so hard to stay” Janus pointed out with a wave of their hand, pulling him from his spiral. “You won’t know until you return, though I’m <em>sure </em>worrying about it will let you magically change the outcome now.”</p><p>“Easy for you to say” he mumbled under his breath before turning to Remus. “What about you? Why did you leave? Roman never really talked about it much.”</p><p>“Oh I bet he locked up those memories even better than our parents did me!” he laughed, shrugging when Virgil shot him an incredulous look. “They didn’t appreciate it the first time I reminded them what they did. Somewhere around the two thousand mark, they decided it was better for their precious reputation if I never left the estate.” His gaze shifted down, his expression falling a little before his smile returned in full force. “But that place was lame, so I found a way out” he looked at Janus, smiling. “ I stayed in the city for a while just to see if they’d do anything but then-”</p><p>“We left Vrens for reasons that you don’t need to trouble yourself with” they interrupted, a silent conversation passing between Remus and them.</p><p>“Wait, you’re expecting me to spill all my secrets, but keep your own? And you don’t see a problem with that?” Virgil paused his gait, turning towards Janus.</p><p>“I didn’t <em>make </em>you tell me anything. And in this case, it’s for your benefit that you know as little as possible. You’d only worry, although you do seem to enjoy that <em>so </em>much” they smirked as they passed him.</p><p>“Because I’m clearly not going to worry about whatever you’re keeping from me. You expect me to trust you, but you seem to think it’s a one-way street!”</p><p>“Trust has nothing to do with it, darling. There’s a real benefit to me knowing your history, but the reverse cannot be said. Besides, that particular piece of the past is dangerous to know. If it becomes relevant before your return to the capitol, then you will learn about it and not before.”</p><p>“Whatever” Virgil huffed, not wanting to get into another argument. Instead, he let it drop, rolling his eyes and continuing on.</p><p>The rest of the day passed with more conversations and stories from their respective pasts, though Janus remained quieter than the other two. Virgil told Remus more about Roman and how he’d become a knight, as well as about Logan and his creations. In return, Remus told Virgil some stories from when he and Roman were younger, and some more recent stories involving Janus. More than once he started a story only to be silenced by a look from them, though the day passed without another significant incident.</p><p>Soon enough, the trio had made camp and were resting for the night, Virgil’s watch passing uneventfully before he laid down to sleep himself. He didn’t exactly need to sleep, though he preferred it to the alternative. The meditative trances that other elves were known for never came naturally to him. His thoughts always circled back to whatever was bothering him at the time, or what wasn’t bothering him, or what might bother him in the future. By comparison, unconsciousness was a bliss. Disappearing from the world for a time while his brain finally shut up was a much more appealing alternative when he could manage it. There were, of course, some days when he would lie awake with his troubled thoughts, looping through scenarios in a state that wasn’t quite dreaming. However, for the past few nights, the exercise that came from spending all day walking through the kingdom had exhausted him enough that restful sleep came easily, apart from that first night with Remus and Janus. If they thought his preference for sleep strange, they didn’t mention it, for which he was immensely grateful. In addition, having someone else to keep watch allowed him to slip into unconsciousness without fear of being attacked in the night.</p><p>After just an hour or two of rest, Virgil was awoken by someone roughly shaking his shoulder. He blinked several times to clear his vision in the dying firelight, and was just able to make out familiar long hair and hazel eyes above him as he struggled to wake up. He almost mistook the sight for Roman, except for the morningstar casually thrown over his shoulder.</p><p>“What’s up? I thought Janus was supposed to take next watch” he yawned, sitting up and stretching as he looked around the camp, not seeing anything out of place.</p><p>“There’s someone heading this way, and trying a little too hard not to be noticed, which means that this is probably gonna be fun” Remus whispered excitedly,  though still quieter than Virgil had ever heard him before.</p><p>Virgil reached out to wake Janus, seated casually against a tree with their eyes closed a few feet away. However, Remus grabbed his arm, stopping him. “While I’m sure your blood is as pretty as you are, now isn’t the time to see it.” Virgil’s sleep-addled brain struggled to comprehend his meaning until his gaze caught on the old scars that covered Remus’s own arms.</p><p>“And you didn’t warn me!” he panicked, voice well above a whisper as he scrambled back from the sleeping figure, eyes wide.</p><p>“I thought it’d be funny!” Remus smiled brightly. “It’s not like there would be any lasting damage. Besides, maybe Roman has a thing for scars! I know I do” he winked at Janus, now very much awake after Virgil’s brief struggle.</p><p>Virgil turned his accusatory gaze towards them, though they waved it off. “If you were on watch and needed to wake us, you’re far more likely to wake Remus first, so in any case he would be able to stop you. And if he didn’t, it's his problem to clean up.” They turned their attention to Remus “I swear, if you woke us up for another one of your midnight horror story sessions, I’m going to leave you in a ditch somewhere.”</p><p>“Don’t threaten me with a good time” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively before turning more serious. “But I think our old friends have sent another one.”</p><p>“Shit! I told you we were too close to the city!” Janus hissed as they rushed to strap on their armor and as many blades as possible. In the midst of their preparation, their eyes landed on Virgil, appearing utterly lost as to what was going on. He could see the calculations running in their eyes before they shook their head. “It would appear you’re getting what you wanted. Hide or don’t, it’s up to you, but I suggest you stay out of our way.”</p><p>Before Virgil could make a decision, a jeweled dagger flew through the camp, shallowly grazing Janus’s arm as they dodged it just in time. As Remus and Janus adopted defensive poses, Virgil’s magic erupted around him, though instead of the violet flames of the night before, he was encased in swirling shadows, barely visible in the low light. There was silence for a moment, as all three looked in the direction the dagger had come from, trying to make out the form of their attacker. They watched as a lithe, elven girl stepped out from behind a tree on the other side of the road, black leather glittering with steel as she casually flipped another dagger, the pair to the one that was thrown.</p><p>She took in the disheveled look of the camp as well as its inhabitants, and smirked, tossing a long, dark braid over her shoulder. “This is what’s been giving the guild so much trouble for years?”</p><p>As she surveyed her prey, her gaze caught on Virgil. “There were only supposed to be two, so who’re you?” Curiosity turned to recognition and her smile widened. “It really must be my lucky day. Your family’s looking awfully hard for you.” Virgil’s shadows shot out towards her in panic, but she danced away from them with ease.</p><p>“Janus, can I hit her yet? Pleeeeeeaaaaaase”</p><p>“Manners first” they replied, gaze still locked with the assassin as Remus pouted and dropped his morningstar to his side. “I’ve lost count of the number of you that have been sent, but it has been some time, so I’m going to offer you a choice, just once. Walk away. None of the other agents ever returned to the guild, correct? Do you have enough faith in your skills to think that you can succeed where countless others failed?”</p><p>“They really weren’t kidding when they said you were a cocky bastard” she laughed, launching forward in the blink of an eye. Her dagger sailed towards Janus and was easily dodged as she closed with Remus, dual shortswords appearing in her hands.</p><p>As she slashed at him, she almost appeared to be dancing, dodging his blows as most of her own bounced off his haphazard armor. Eventually, she finally managed to get a solid hit on his leg, but Remus just laughed, a feral grin appearing on his face as black corruption spilled from the wound, travelling up the blade to her hand where it appeared to burn her before she dropped the weapon, scowling.</p><p>She retreated a step to where Janus had shifted into a larger, muscled half-giant. They grabbed her, placing her own dagger against her throat, but she jabbed her second shortsword into their side, pushing the dagger away from her as she twisted out of their grip.</p><p>Focused as she was on the threats before her, she noticed it too late as another ball of shadow shot towards her, colliding with her side and knocking her off her feet.</p><p>She flipped back to standing, and for the first time Virgil could see a flash of fear in her eyes as she realized that she had vastly underestimated her opponents. “So about that deal…” she said, drawing another long dagger from her boot.</p><p>Remus pounced on her hesitation, and Virgil heard her ribs <em>crack </em>as his morningstar made contact and she gasped in pain, dropping to her knees.</p><p>“I did say I’d only offer you the choice once” Janus prowled forward, removing her previous blade from their side and dropping it in the dirt. She slashed out towards them, scowling as she rose, but they caught her by the wrist, disarming her and driving her own blade through her thigh.</p><p>Her legs buckled and Remus grabbed her, holding fast as she struggled, eventually stilling and looking up at Janus in defeat. “You may as well just kill me. The Swifts won’t take me back. This was my last chance.”</p><p>Janus pretended to think about it, using the brief time to ensure there weren’t other enemies hiding in the surrounding woods. As they scanned their surroundings, they also noted Virgil’s shocked and confused expression at her words. “No” they replied, striking her over the head with the hilt of the dagger that was still in their hand, knocking her unconscious. “I think that would rather be a waste.”</p><p>After relieving her of the rest of her weapons and money, the pair made quick work of tying her up, just enough that she’d have to take some time to get out. Janus noticed Virgil still staring at her, and shook him back to reality. “You can ask about this later. For now, we need to leave.”</p><p>“Are you kidding me? You refuse to tell me that you have fucking assassins after you, and you think I’m just going to drop it!?”</p><p>“I did say you’d just end up worrying. But as you can see, we can handle ourselves. Now I don’t plan to be around when she wakes up, but if you’d like to stubbornly wait here for answers, be my guest” they said, picking up the elf’s weapons and adding them to their own pack.</p><p>“Why should I even believe you’d tell the truth?” Virgil asked, gathering his things. At the very least, he agreed that he didn’t want to stay here, since he trusted the assassin even less than he did Janus.</p><p>“If you don’t believe me, that’s not my problem. Ask Remus if you think he’d be more likely to tell you what you want, but now isn’t the time” they said, latching their dark cloak around them and throwing their pack over their shoulder before waiting for the others. Virgil saw Remus nod in agreement as he finished gathering his own belongings.</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that.”</p><p>A few minutes later, the trio doused the fire and began their midnight journey down the road, guided by the light of the moon and faintly glowing orbs Virgil conjured to illuminate their more immediate surroundings. There’d be answers in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was supposed to be something completely different, but then I had an idea and ran with it.</p><p>Its a real struggle when all of my writing motivation is after midnight but I have morning classes.</p><p>Anyway, I'm considering cleaning up some of my world building stuff if anyone would be interested in seeing that, since I'm not sure to what extent it'll become clear within the story. Let me know :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to reblog or say hey on tumblr, you can find me @ awhitelily (My blog is a mess, but I might make a sideblog for this fic idk)</p><p>I'm gonna rewrite the first few chapters to change some of the details and also because I reread the first paragraphed and cringed, so I can't allow that to continue existing. I'm also working on a companion piece to this fic with some of Remus and Janus's backstory, so that should be fun when I get that done, but school and work are kindof stressing me rn. Feel free to reach out and ask about either if you want tho</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>